The Snake and The Quaffle
by kalgornthehunter
Summary: It's Angelina's wedding to George and Katie Bell isn't too thrilled about it.


There are some things a bridesmaid is supposed to do, and getting fucked in the ass, was not one of them.

Woah. Let me back things up a bit. See, i was never very excited about weddings and all the frivolities that came with them. I had never been married or even engaged myself. So, naturally when my best friend Angelina got engaged, she wanted me close to her for her special day. I had to agree, I couldn't very well tell her no and upset her, especially when I could tell how much it would mean to her. I was happy for her after all.

She must have broke at least two of my ribs from how hard she hugged me after I nodded my head and told her I would love to be her bridesmaid.

"You're the best Katie!" Angelina exclaimed, her eyes positively glowing. She hugged me so tightly then, I felt the wind rush right out of me and her black hair completely obscured my vision.

"Okay okay, easy. I can't be there if you kill me first." I laughed, hugging her back.

I really was happy for her, and I was even a little surprised by it myself. She seemed quite happy with George Weasley. But, imagining a guy like that ever popping the question from one knee?

I shouldn't speak badly of him. I guess a part of me felt a pang of jealousy at her happiness. It was great to see things go right for someone in my life. It was like a breath of fresh air, a much needed break from reality. She and George got along great and they both always looked very happy. Angelina was in a fulfilling career, and George was doing extremely well for himself. His joke shop was a bigger success than anyone could have ever expected, and Angelina had never exactly been hard pressed for money.

I had been to their house several times and it was always a surprise to me just how big their home was. Perhaps they both already knew they were going to have lots of kids to fill it up. There were more Weasleys than i could count already, and now Angelina was about to become one herself.

Sadly, i couldn't say anything at all like that about my life. It was virtually the polar opposite of Angelina's. My home was an apartment close to the sketchy part of town. It was on the third floor, and it was uncomfortably small. It was just me living there though and it was all I could afford. Of course, I spent so much of my time working that whenever I did go home, I was too tired to do anything but collapse onto the bed and sleep until the alarm rudely awoke me the next morning.

My career wasn't exactly shaping up the way I had hoped it would either. I had taken a job as a waiter to help keep my finances under control while I worked on writing 'the book'.

I couldn't talk about it with anyone just yet. I still didn't know what it was or where it was going, but I had made some progress on it in my downtime. Nothing i could really talk about without sounding and feeling like a moron. Angelina didn't even know about my absurd endeavor yet.

I was also very very single. I had been so for awhile too. Sure, I got hit on alot at work, but I didn't think i was ever likely to meet my prince charming at a bar. Something about having my ass grabbed countless times all night long just really ruined the whole possibility of it for me. If i played along, it usually earned me a much bigger tip, along with a number scribbled on the back of a receipt and a name.

Did they really think that was ever going to work? I may have been single, but I wasn't desperate. The numbers always went into the trash. I gladly kept the tips however.

Things certainly were not the way I had thought they would turn out back during my days playing as Chaser for Gryffindor at Hogwarts. But I was getting by, if only just barely. I didn't have any savings to speak of, but I had everything else I needed. Well, almost everything.

Maybe this whole wedding thing wouldn't be so bad after all. It was at least a much needed break in the daily grind.

I was wrong. The whole thing was an exhausting and tedious chore I couldn't wait to be done with. By time the rehearsals were over, I was beginning to really regret agreeing to do this. I had to keep reminding myself that this was all for Angelina and that it would all be worth it once it was all over. On the bright side of things, George had kept things from ever becoming boring with his talent for practical jokes and he seemed to thrive when he had an audience to entertain.

I also had another way of keeping myself from becoming bored. I had found where the firewhiskey was kept and I felt no shame at all in indulging. After seeing how many couples had turned out for this wedding, and being forced to watch the way they looked from Angelina and George and back to each other, I needed something to take the edge off.

Do all weddings have this effect on people?

I wondered to myself while I sipped away at the drink I had poured myself, sitting alone at an empty table and surveyed from couple to couple. Watching the same lustful look in each of their eyes pass between them.

The firewhiskey was like cold fire in my belly and it made my head spin. I tried not to look too hard at everyone in the room, I didn't want to seem like a peeping-tom after all. But i noticed one pair that stood out to me and I busied myself with my drink while i watched them more closely, trying to figure out why they had caught my attention. Both of them were dressed sharply for the occasion, he wore his solid black dress robes, flecked with green, which fit him very nicely and she wore a very pretty silver silk dress that hugged her hips tightly and left her back and shoulders exposed and complimented her bust in a very flattering manner.

It took me a moment to recognise them. His hair was just as messy as it always was, but he had changed his glasses from the normal round ones I was used to seeing him wear to a more sleek rectangular shape that made him look much more impressive. It was her favorite Seeker and her old D.A. teacher, Harry Potter. Beside him was his beautiful wife, Ginny. The years had definitely been good to them both. I thought back to the last occasion like this i had been to, back to my fifth year at Hogwarts when there had been the Yule Ball. I had thought Ginny looked great then, but that was nothing compared to the way she filled out that dress now.

Before my eyes could look away, I saw one of Harry's hands rubbing her leg beside him. His fingers crept up her leg and over her thigh before slipping back down her leg. I watched him discreetly pull her dress up, giving me a quick glimpse of Ginny's bare leg. Before I could react in anyway, his hand disappeared underneath her dress and ventured somewhere past her thighs. I saw her adjust her legs and lean towards him to say something into his ear. Her face was flushed and red, and she nibbled on his ear for a moment before sitting up straight and slipping her own hand down to join his.

I fantasized about what those fingers were doing to her right then and all the wonderful sensations she was experiencing. I felt the old and familiar ache awaken between my own legs and yearned to be where she was instead of where I was.

My pussy hadn't received attention like that in months and I found it almost impossible to tear my eyes away from her face. It made me tremble to watch her close her eyes and bite her lower lip. When her hand appeared from under the table and his did not, I could tell he didn't need much guidance in touching her.

Even from where I was sitting, I could tell her breathing was getting faster and it was a great show watching her fight to not show what those fingers were doing to her. She was doing a very bad job of it too. She covered her face with her hands and squirmed like she really had to piss. She rolled her neck and her shoulders stiffened. When her eyes opened again and locked with his, her eyes were dark with lust. I could tell she was getting close, and I could almost feel the same orgasm building between my own legs. But there was no release ebbing on the edge of my ache. There was no one fingering my pussy like that.

Ginny was frozen in her seat now. Her body shook in short spasms and just by the way her fingers gripped his sleeve and the tablecloth, I could tell her climax was upon her. She may not have been very good at staying inconspicuous while Harry fingered her, but I was impressed by the way she stayed quiet and held back every single squeak and moan.

When it had passed her, I watched her turn to a puddle against his arm. A wide smile spread across her rosy cheeks like she had just had the kind of release I was longing for. The kind I wanted now more than ever after watching that show.

I figured he must be good at what he was doing if he was able get her off so quickly with just his fingers and I would have loved to have experienced the ride for myself instead of watching from the sidelines.

I reached for my glass to take another drink and only then realized that it was empty. I stared at the empty glass, trying to remember exactly how much I had had to drink. But, my head was swimming and I was properly drunk.

I was tempted to pour another glass and say damn the consequences, but I already knew there would be plenty enough of those as it was already. Besides, the big day was tomorrow, and as much as I didn't want to, I had responsibilities and promises to keep.

Damn it.

I thought as I set the empty glass down and pushed the bottle away from me, giving it a long mournful stare.

Once i took my eyes off the bottle and looked around, I noticed that I wasn't the only one who had decided to call it a night. The room wasn't as full as it had been before and I had no idea how I hadn't noticed that. I must have been so focused on Harry and Ginny's little show that i completely forgot where i was. I was the fortunate audience of one, or the unfortunate one, depending on how you looked at it.

With the way my pussy was aching, and the way Ginny was fanning herself now, I definitely considered myself to be unfortunate. Maybe I could have put my horniness out of my mind before, but now it was burned into my brain. Truth be told, the alcohol was probably equal parts to blame.

Thinking that splashing some water on my face my help cool me down and calm my thoughts, I stood up to find a restroom. As soon as I did, i felt the world spin and my balance go out from under me and I fell back into my seat. I had definitely had enough to drink.

My second attempt had much better results once I bent down and took my shoes off. I did my best not to stumble around like a drunken fool while i searched for the ladies room, and now that I was feeling this inebriated, the last thing I wanted was to be stopped and forced to go through all the formalities of a conversation I had no interest in having at that moment. I got off easy and found exactly what I was looking for without anyone saying a word to me.

Perhaps that was because everyone else here was a bit too preoccupied to notice me. That might have bothered me earlier, but right now I wasn't complaining. With the way I was feeling, I was likely to make some bad decisions I would regret in the morning.

No, it was better if I just washed up and then headed to bed. Maybe a little bit of fresh air couldn't hurt and definitely at least a glass of water before I turned in.

Before I go any farther, I should say something first. Hindsight is always twenty-twenty, and this is definitely one of those moment in life where I wish I had thought things out a bit more. The last clear thing I can remember from my time in that bathroom, is bending over the sink. When I stood up and looked in the mirror, I realized something I had never thought about when I walked in.

I was not alone.

He was watching me and I had been too drunk to notice until I was looking at his reflection in the mirror right behind me. I didn't have time to reach for my wand, I don't even know what I would have done if I had been able to. I didn't even have time to scream. One second I found comfort in the solitude of the bathroom, the next I was looking into the face of a dark ghost from the past. One I had fully believed would stay in the past. But as I felt the terror stop my heart in my chest, I looked directly into the face of a Death Eater mask.

I don't know how much time passed after that. It was all a blur. I'm pretty sure he must have knocked me out. Hell, I may have passed out on my own. It was a very similar experience to that awful memory from my seventh year I had never managed to shake. When i touched that cursed opal necklace by mistake. Though I managed to recover after a long stay at St. Mungos, I had felt something that never fully left me. This was exactly the way I had felt before all that.

Something as innocent as going to the bathroom, then a confusing blur of memories, and then something even worse.

When I woke up, i became aware of one thing immediately. I couldn't move. My arms were above my head, bound together at the wrists, the same way my feet were bound together at my ankles. I couldn't feel anything binding me, but when I strained to move my arms, they refused to. I couldn't see either. I figured i was blindfolded or the room was pitch black or maybe there was some spell on me that prevented me from moving and seeing.

Whatever it was, I was acutely aware of how silent it was too. My ears rang as they tried to hear any sound, however faint, but there was nothing. Nothing to see, nothing to hear. Just my own shaky gasps of breath.

I shivered, realizing suddenly just how cold it was.

"Hello?" I spoke, and my voice cut through the perfect silence like a blade. I got no response.

The longer I waited, the more afraid I got. Despite that, I fought to keep the panic at bay, but it was like a weight on my chest. Making my breathing more and more labored.

"Please." I begged, fighting to not break. The way my voice cracked gave away how close to that I actually was.

I still didn't get a response, but I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up and I got the very creepy feeling that I was being watched.

Long forgotten D.A. lessons started running through my head, trying to recall if there had been a single lesson to prepare me for this. A single spell I could cast to get myself out of this situation.

Nothing of the sort came to me. After everything I had learned from Harry, I had no idea what to do.

There was no way to know exactly how long i waited there like that, but not knowing where I was or what was going to happen to me made it feel like forever. The second I lost the resolve I had learned during those secret lessons held in the Room of Requirement, i felt tears start falling down my cheeks. I was afraid and I didn't have it in me to stay brave forever.

Perhaps that was what he was waiting for. Maybe he wanted to first break me down so he could build me back up. I broke down quickly once the tears started. I screamed and begged for him to let me go, I thrashed and fought against the invisible bindings until I was completely exhausted from the strain, I made threats, I made promises, I did everything I could think of to do.

It was all for nothing. Nothing happened, nothing changed. I hung there limply, completely spent and feeling slightly delirious from thirst. My throat was raw and dry from all the screaming.

Again, it was impossible to tell for sure, but at least another hour went by in which I teetered between being conscious and unconscious. Finally, I tried again, completely starved for something - anything - just as long as it was something other than this silent and dark hell. I was pretty much ready to die at that point, I was that broken by it all and no one had to hurt me to do it. I did it to myself, and that was even worse to me than if I had been tortured this whole time.

"Please, can I have some water?" My voice came out totally raspy and as rough as sandpaper and completely unlike my own.

Something about the totally helpless sound to my voice must have been what he was waiting for because as soon as I finally gave in to just how truly helpless i really was, I heard a loud boom. It was utterly deafening after the silence and my eyes screamed when the lights came one. I shut my eyes to it, but it was still blinding and no matter which way I turned my head it didn't help any.

I wanted to shield my eyes from it, but I was helpless to that as well.

A hand seized me roughly by the jaw and forced something to my lips. I felt cold wetness against my lips and I couldn't stop myself from drinking greedily from the liquid. It didn't even occur to me that it might not be water I was drinking. I was beyond caring at that point, my thirst was something I had never experienced before.

I felt the cold liquid run over my cheeks and down my chin and neck. I didn't care either, I just kept gulping from the container at my lips until it was taken away from me.

I coughed on the relief my throat felt and breathed as if I had just run a mile. I tried opening my eyes again, but the light was far too bright. It was impossible to see a thing and I suddenly missed the darkness I had gotten accustomed to. At least that didn't make my eyes feel like they were burning.

"Please, it's too bright." I begged, hoping he would take that away. He didn't.

"Katie. Bell." The voice started, putting heavy emphasis on both of my names like it was some grand statement. The voice wasn't familiar at all to me and I guessed from how unmuffled it sounded, he wasn't wearing his mask.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound braver than I felt. I hadn't noticed it until then, but i felt incredibly exposed, like I was caught naked, but I could feel the clothes on my body still.

"What do I want?" the voice laughed. "I don't want anything."

"I don't believe you" I breathed, knowing full well I couldn't believe anything this voice said to me.

"Ah. You're a smart girl Katie."

His voice circled around me, like I was slowly spinning or he was pacing around me. It was so difficult to tell, I heard absolutely no footsteps. Not even muffled ones.

"Smart enough to figure out who I am? We shall see. . ."

Before I could think about what he had said, I felt a panic rise up in me as his voice trailed away. Like he was leaving and suddenly I realized I did not want him to go. I didn't want to be thrown back into the darkness.

I jerked against my bonds and cried out before I could stop myself.

"No! Don't leave me. Please. . . I can't go through it again." There was tears streaming down my cheeks again before I realized it.

I heard a satisfied chuckle reach my ears from behind me. It was impossible to tell what he was doing, but it sounded like he was purposefully making noise now. Bizarrely, I found some kind of comfort in that. Good or bad, whatever it meant, I wasn't being left alone in the dark again and that alone settled my racing heart.

I heard him pulling things out on one side of me and setting things down on the other side. He may have been making noise I could focus on, but for now it seemed as if he had nothing more to say to me.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked to keep the silence at bay. Even if I felt like I already knew where this was going, I needed him to keep talking. Even if it was only for the sake of my own sanity.

I felt his breath on my neck then. He didn't put his hands on me, but I cringed at the warm breath on my neck as if he had just smacked me. It was so unexpectedly intense, I felt my skin tingle all the way up to my fingertips and a small whimper escaped me.

"I haven't figured that part out yet. I was actually thinking you might tell me."

His breath was still on my neck and I felt the same tingles course through me again. It made my skin crawl. He still didn't put a hand on me, but I could feel the weight of his eyes on my body.

I had no idea what this guy was talking about, but I wondered why he was spending so much time undressing me with his eyes and not his hands. What was the real reason he was doing this to me? Though he wasn't saying, this was obviously not something he had done spontaneously.

"I'm only going to do what you want me to do to you, Katie." His voice was plain now. Like he was impatiently waiting for her to do something. "I won't touch you unless you tell me to."

"Oh, there's a real gentleman. Who says chivalry is dead." I spat back at him. Not feeling even slightly impressed he could figure out what I was thinking.

"Is your little mind reading trick supposed to impress me?"

I heard a real, genuine laugh burst from him this time. "So you aren't impressed by Legilimency? You might be if you knew just how complicated the mind can be."

I wasn't impressed. Not even in the slightest. In fact, I felt more violated and dirty than I had before. Not even my own thoughts were safe from him. It made me feel like I was going to puke.

"Fuck. You."

"Katie, there's no need to be like that."

I was shocked to hear the hurt in his voice. As if my words had actually stung him. I had no sympathy for him though. How the hell would he feel if he was tied up like this and told he would only be touched if he wanted to be.

I thought about my friend Angelina and her wedding I was supposed to be apart of. I felt ridiculous thinking about that now, but I felt awful for letting this happen to me and now I was going to let her down. To think I had thought of it as a chore and now, when it was taken away from me, it's all I wanted. I didn't know if the burning in my eyes was still from the lights or more tears coming, but all I could do was think those two words again. Loud and clear for him to hear again.

Fuck. You.

"You wound me." His plain tone was back. He was in front of me now, but facing away from me.

"Play along Katie and you might just make it to Angelina's wedding yet."

I couldn't hide the way those words sank into me. A flicker of hope. Could I believe it though? I wasn't sure, but he had said he wouldn't do anything to me that I didn't want him to and, so far, he had been true to those words.

I couldn't think any more though. He wanted me to play along with this game of his and I was beyond exhausted. The only motivator I had was the threat of being shut away in the dark again and a chance at still somehow making it to Angelina's wedding in time. The latter of the two felt very unlikely, but he wasn't leaving me a lot of options.

"Play along, Katie." I muttered under my breath.

A cold shiver went through my body and I jerked against my bonds again.

"I'm not. . . unreasonable." I heard him say. Then something tapped the top of my head and It felt like warm water had just been poured on me.

The sudden warmth made me shudder. It streamed down my body to my toes and even up my arms above my head. Then I felt something placed over my eyes, some kind of soft fabric which he was wrapped around and tied behind my head, and then the darkness was back.

That might have scared me had I not been so relieved to to have the blinding light out of my eyes. When I opened them to look, I saw that everything in front of my eyes was impossibly black.

I wasn't going to admit it, but I was grateful for the small comforts.

The warm sensation was intense, but brief. As it passed over it me, I could feel the cold pressing in again. My skin prickled at the briskness of the cold which was somehow much colder than before. It made my teeth chatter and I felt my nipples harden against the fabric of my bra.

I figured that was the idea here. He was obviously a man who enjoyed control and, judging by how extensive the control he needed over me was, I guessed that control was not something he felt much of.

I reasoned then that It would be much better for me if I didn't fight it. If I could give him what he wanted, I would survive this ordeal and that was a much more appealing outcome than trying to fight him.

He must have sensed my submission because right then was when I felt something press against my back. I gasped at first, but then It was gone. Leaving behind a small tingling dot of warmth that radiated out. Then I felt it again, the same small, hard, point that I recognized as his wand pressed against my back again, this time just slightly lower. The same warmth radiated outward from it and blended with the previous.

He continued to do this again and again, moving lower and lower down my back and I started to feel myself relax. Maybe if I had told him to stop he would have. But once it became clear to me what he was doing, I didn't want him to. I started to want more and more. He still hadn't put a hand on me and my skin was tingling so much in anticipation for it, I couldn't tell if I wanted him to or not.

The warmth was nice, but it felt deliberately slow. While parts of my body felt relief from the heat, other parts of me felt almost numb from cold.

I did my best to be patient and wait for him to get to those parts of me, but I slowly realized those parts were exactly where he was avoiding.

I knew he knew what I wanted, but he wasn't going to give it to me unless I told him.

Chewing my lip in frustration, I gritted my teeth and resisted to urge. I was going to have to play along, but that didn't mean it was going to be easy for him.

"Why don't you tell me, Katie. Where do you want it next?" As he spoke, I felt his breath against my neck again which ignited all kinds of sensations and thoughts in my head. My breath escaped me when I felt his teeth bite softly down on my ear and pull. I felt only the slightest flicker or pain from it, but there was a deep sweetness to the pain and I lost myself in it for a very brief second. I might have even accidentally let out a soft moan.

I had enough time to realize with revulsion that he was smelling me before his own scent filled my nose and I stopped. My fear was beginning to melt away into something else entirely. It was fully possible It was because I was under his influence, but he was beginning to awaken things inside me that I didn't want him to.

Despite myself, completely unbidden and unapproved arousal was creeping into me. I fought against it, but of course he knew. He knew exactly the kind of touch I was craving and he wasn't giving it to me. He was just making me want it more. I would have to ask him for it.

My fingers twitched when his teeth pulled away from my ear. I thought he was going to move on to something else then, but he didn't. He came back to my ear and I felt his tongue instead of his teeth this time.

I clenched my toes, fighting to resist the fantastic shivers he was sending through me. My back arched backwards toward him, turning my head without a single thought toward it.

I don't know why that had such a powerful effect on me, but as I felt his tongue circling and teasing my ear, I started thinking about other places I wanted that tongue to be.

I started thinking about all kinds of things while he did that to me. I don't know how he was so good at what he was doing because I had never had a guy give my ear so much attention and I never realized what a turn on it could be. It was one thing to probe my mind for what I was desiring, but quite another for him to teach me something new I never expected to like.

Now that my ear had gotten some attention, every part of me wanted some. I licked my lips and turned my head, knowing exactly what I wanted now, but I never had the words to say it.

"Is that all you know how to do?" I taunted, hoping to push him to make his next move. It worked, but i didn't expect it to work so well. My breath quickened with his as his lips left my ear and immediately found my own.

That wild tongue of his danced into my mouth and my thoughts melted into a blur. At some point during all that heavy breathing and intense making out, I finally felt his hands touch me. Just like he had said, I had not felt them on me until I had wanted them. I didn't care where then, everything had become so wild in my mind, I craved everything.

His touch was gentle at first, only pressing against my sides enough to trace his fingers over my clothes. If I could have, I would have torn my own clothes off of myself then. But I couldn't, and I couldn't ignore the want for them to come off.

"Take it off." I gasped, words spilling out of my mouth and into his own. "Take it all off."

His fingers obliged without hesitation. In fact, they worked so fast I don't remember even feeling them on me. One second my blouse was in the way, the next it was gone. Not that i cared how he got it off me.

I felt his fingers on me again then and this time they did everything I wanted them to do before. His touch was lighter, but the shivers they sent through me felt stronger because of that.

His fingers traced lines up my sides, over my ribs, and down my stomach. They circled my naval and lingered there. I almost started to complain, not understanding why he had stopped. But like a ghost had undone it for him, the zipper on my skirt undid itself and I felt the thin fabric slip off me.

I whimpered when his lips left mine then. I knew he was admiring my nearly naked body which still held signs of the athleticism I had had during my Quidditch days, but that didn't matter to me. Why did he get to admire my body when I couldn't even see his? I was so turned by then that I couldn't even be bothered by that at the time. It felt exciting to me, and all I wanted just then was for those lips of his to be back on my own.

Day to day life may have kept me too busy to realize, but I was absolutely starved for contact and this man had awakened every single repressed desire I had.

My hands continued to pull against the restraints helplessly. Even though I knew there was no freeing them by now, I still fought. I wanted to put my hands on this man and feel him the way his hands were feeling me.

Within moments of my whimpering, I felt the warmth of his body pressed against mine and his lips found mine again. I melted into the kiss for half a heartbeat and then it was gone again. His lips moved along my cheekbone and I couldn't hold back the moans of his lips on my neck.

Why that was my trigger spot, I had no idea. But every single touch or kiss on my neck awakened nothing but the deepest desires in my mind and I was helpless against them.

As much attention as he was giving me, he was neglecting some pretty crucial parts of me. His fingers sure took their time about finding the clasps on my bra. The only thing keeping him from seeing my heavy breasts was one simple movement of his fingers and he couldn't be bothered to do it.

Not until I ask him too.

I quivered. The bastard had turned me to mush and had me more horny than I could remember ever being, but now he suddenly decided to hold back? He was a tease of the cruelest kind.

My lips trembled, waiting for his to find them again. He was moving back up my neck now and it was almost too much for me to bear. I really thought he was going to kiss me again when his lips met my jaw, but they turned and went down my neck again.

I cried, absolutely aching for some kind of release instead of teasing. The sound that came out of me wasn't a sound I had ever made before. My wrists and ankles throbbed at the force i pulled on them with then.

I was close to desperation when his lips reached my collarbone. That must have been exactly what he wanted from me because just then his lips found mine again and I melted into it.

I was far to preoccupied by the way he kissed me to be aware of anything else that happened in the next few moments. I felt the fabric of my bra disappear at the same time my panties vanished off my body. I couldn't even think about what had become of them. Just that I was glad to be free of them.

The kiss deepened as he moved closer to me. His body pressed against mine and I could feel the unmistakable bulge of his cock press against my stomach.

It was so close to where I wanted it to be, but not close enough. I squirmed and pressed myself against him as much as I could manage.

There was a significant amount of wetness between my legs and thighs now and I needed him to do something about it before I lost my sanity over it.

What he did instead was break off the kiss I was putty for once again. When his lips worked their way down my neck again, I could feel his tongue against my skin. Like he simply could not get enough of me. That was perfectly fine with me, I also hadn't had enough of him. Not even close.

I had long since lost track of where his hands were while he kissed me, but my mind searched over my body and felt one of them squeezing my ass. That was fine with me, as long as his other hand focused on more hungry spots.

I had never known a guy to focus so much on my body. Usually, they went straight for my crotch and stayed there for the entire time. This guy? He seemed unconcerned. Turning me on to a point I had never been before and leaving me starved.

I cried out when a finger flicked my nipple. It had totally ghosted me and had landed exactly where I wanted it to be. A familiar wet warmth descended over the hard nipple and I felt a hard sucking sensation completely consume me.

His tongue danced a completely different dance against my aching nipple than the one it had done in my mouth and i had to bite my own tongue to hold back my scream. There was no way I could last much longer if I didn't get some kind of relief. That was something that he didn't seem to be concerned about because after the amazing sensations he left on my breast, he moved over and started again on my other breast.

"Mercy." I pleaded, knowing he would know exactly what those words meant. I might have pulled every hair out of his head by now had I been allowed to grab his hair.

I felt his lips pause on my chest for just a moment. It was a long moment where I felt that wet tongue of his slither over my skin and send deep aches into me where they promptly headed for the wetness between my legs.

I could tell I was wetter than i had ever been before and I didn't care what he did, I just needed him there in one way or another.

I couldn't even imagine what that bulge in his pants would do to me, but I felt certain It would be too much for me if he were to keep building me up like this.

My excitement practically exploded when I felt his lips begin to move down my stomach. As the inched closer to my swollen pussy, I felt the aching double and then triple in anticipation.

He passed over my naval and his tongue explored my belly button just long enough to make me whimper again. How could he be so cruel?

I was only seconds away from an orgasm and I knew it. It was all I could think about and I had become a total sweaty mess at this point.

My dark world consisted of nothing but what those lips and that tongue did to me and when I felt his lips press to the skin between my naval and my pussy, I bit down on my tongue, preparing myself for what would come next.

That last second seemed to stretch on into oblivion. Impossibly slow, I felt his breath on my sex and I was nearly driven mad with pleasure. His hand did something down by my ankles and they suddenly sprang apart, free of the bonds that held them together.

The amount of time that passed between when his lips covered my pussy and when his tongue pressed against my clit was a lifetime to me. A simple beautiful moment where my desires were finally answered and then, I was at the mercy of an orgasm unlike any I had ever had before.

I would have screamed if I could have, but this ripped through me so fast I didn't even have the ability to.

His hands held my thrashing body as the climax consumed me. My muscles flexed in ecstasy and I swear time stopped for me.

By time it relented, I was in tears and I went totally limp against him. Stars danced in front of my eyes when I opened them. It was still pitch black because of the blindfold, but the stars twinkled brilliantly against the darkness.

I don't think It mattered to him how hard i climaxed at that point. His lips and tongue continued to lick and slurp at my dripping cunt and it sent so many waves of electric intense pleasure through me, another orgasm was on me before I had time to recover from the first.

My stomach clenched so hard during this second climax I felt certain I was going to pull something. But no such thing happened. It was simple and clear bliss that went on and on.

When the third orgasm tore me apart, I had to squeeze me knees together just to get him to stop. I was barely conscious after that one and my breath was coming in such shallow gasps I felt like I was about to suffocate.

Sweat was dripping down my neck now. Three explosive orgasms in a row was almost too much for me to bear, but I had managed to survive and my brain was completely fried by them.

I was almost too exhausted to stay conscious any longer after that. But this guy knew exactly how to keep me awake. The same way he knew how to do everything he had done so far.

As my breathing slowed and my heart steadied, his body pressed against mine again. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me against him. I felt his body completely remove all traces of the cold and I didn't have an ounce of strength left in my body to do anything but melt into his embrace. No more than a second went by before a finger pressed against my chin and tilted my head up.

I was like putty in his arms by then. When his lips kissed me again, my mouth opened up to invite his tongue in automatically.

A wicked naughty sweetness met my own tongue and it took me a second to realize I was tasting myself.

"Are you going to fuck me now?" I asked, still feeling like my legs were made of jelly.

I could feel his bulge pressing stiffly against my stomach again. Now that he had completely redefined what an orgasm was in my mind, I was hungry for more. I knew I was ready for it, my pussy knew I was ready for it. I just needed him to pull it out and slip it inside me.

The bulge I felt was already an impressive size, but I was actually shocked to feel that it was getting bigger.

I licked my lips hungrily and wrapped one leg around him, bringing him closer and encouraging him.

"Enough fucking holding back. Fucking fuck me!"

Words I never expected to say spilled out of me and I didn't feel any regret for saying them either. His tongue had done a million light years beyond what I ever expected it to be capable of and now I was ready to see if he was just as good with his cock. I didn't want to play his game anymore, I simply wanted to be filled by him and experience the last ride he had in store for me.

I had just enough time to lean my head forward and kiss him before I felt the hot stiff flesh of his dick escape from his pants and press against me. I purred at the feeling of it. There was nothing else to say or do except brace myself and wait for him.

He was the complete opposite way he was from when he was devouring my cunt with his mouth. This time he went slow, taking the time to use his fingers on me first.

I felt one finger slip inside me without resistance. I was sopping wet at this point but I guess he wanted to make sure he wasn't going to hurt me. It was sweet of him in a way, but part of me wished he would just drive it home and split me in half on that thing. I could feel it on my thigh and it was maddening how close it was to where I wanted it.

A second finger slipped in me with slightly more resistance than the first. I gasped as it forced the walls of my pussy to stretch. The third finger was the real stretch however. I was no virgin, but it had been awhile since i had been fucked and when the third finger pushed inside me, I realized how unready I was for him to be inside me. I felt myself stretching to accept his third finger and I muffled my moan by burying my face in his chest. My legs instinctively spread for him and I was jolted by the incredible sensation of his fingers sliding out of me only to pierce me again. I must have been really really wet because there was no resistance this time. The three fingers inside of me curled and pressed against something inside there I never knew was there. It was some magic spot that made bright white lights burst in my eyes and my legs spasmed.

"Oh. Fuck." I gasped, and then his fingers did it again.

"Fuuuuuuuck."

Without warning, my pussy was throbbing around his fingers as another orgasm shook me.

Whatever noise I opened my mouth to say was stopped in my throat then. He shut me up by kissing me again and before that mysterious fourth climax was over, I felt his my opening stretch even farther around his cock and then his length disappeared inside me.

I didn't have words to describe the way it filled me. His grip on my body tightened and I had to believe he found me to feel just as good as I found him to. For several moments there, he stayed motionless. My legs wrapped around him, his dick hilted inside me.

When he did move, I couldn't put together a single thought or sentence. It filled me completely and once his strong fingers had seized me by the waist and he started thrusting his hips into me, I tasted blood from how hard I bit down on my lip.

He was long and thick and with each thrust I felt him hilt inside me and stir up something inside me that drove me insane.

Although I was tied up by my wrists, I must have been one crazy ride for him to keep control of. With all my thrashing and screaming and the way I went between kissing his lips and biting them, I'm amazed by how well he handled me.

Several times when he plunged into me, I thought I might actually break. But each time brought me closer to another orgasm.

The fifth one rocked me and made me beg him not to stop.

"Never. Ever. Stop." The rest of my words were completely unintelligible as I tried to breathe and make sense of my own thoughts. But my lust was only growing in intensity the harder he fucked me.

The way he pounded me was bordering near anger but I didn't care. I was floating on some new level and it was only because of how far he stretched my pussy and his impressive stamina that kept him going.

I coasted past orgasm number six and seven too fast to be sure if they were two seperate orgasms or just one really long one.

Things began to blur for me at that point. My arms were weak from straining against the invisible bindings and my legs were on fire. The muscles had gone completely weak somewhere between the fourth or fifth orgasm as he plunged himself into me again and again and again and awakened orgasm number eight.

I was completely slumped against his body by time that one was over. I still moaned with him since he wasn't quite done yet, but neither did he seem to be done with me. His thrusts became more powerful and I could tell he was nearing his own orgasm. I wanted him to feel that, I wanted him to experience the same release as I had eight times over at that point.

Then those fucking lips of his was on my neck again and my lust was reinvigorated. Not that i had much longer to be lost in all that. His hips slammed into me and I flew right off the end of one climax into another. His hips slammed into me again and I screamed. He bucked into me one last time and his voice joined my.

I felt the intensely hot fluid of his seed fill me and when he pulled out of me, I could feel it dribbling down the insides of my thighs.

Nine intense orgasms in the row left me completely and utterly spent. I just barely clung on to consciousness as i came down from it all. I had just one question to ask before I could slip away and even though I had just had the best fucking of my life, all I wanted to know now, was who this magnificent man was.

I felt the bonds around my wrist finally release me, and i was grateful for it. His arms caught me effortlessly and scooped me up before my legs could crumple beneath me.

"Who. Are. You?" I asked, resting my cheek against the warmth of his tough shoulder.

I don't know why, but he laughed at that. "Look for me during the wedding. I'll be there with you when Angelina and George are married. Maybe you'll spot me and figure it out for yourself."

That was all I could get out of him while he carried me. I don't know where he was taking me, but I slipped away into nothingness after that answer.

It felt like all of five minutes went by and I was waking up to the sound of my alarm blaring. The suddenness of it jolted me awake and I quickly moved to silence it. Steadily as I woke up bit by bit, I started to remember things. Things that made no sense to me, but they were there all the same. Like some kind of bizarre dream I had that was especially clear in my mind.

At least, I thought it was a dream until I through the sheets back and stood up. The muscles in my legs screamed in protest and I nearly hit the floor. There was a knock on my door before I could even react.

"Katie? If you don't hurry, we're going to be late."

The familiar voice of Alicia Spinnet came from the other side of the door and I sighed. I rubbed my thighs, amazed by how cramped they felt and called back to Alicia.

"Come in Alicia, I'll be ready in just a couple minutes with your help."

My shower was the most relaxing part of that morning. After I stepped out, the rest of the morning would be a hectic race to beat the clock. But for now I enjoyed the few minutes I had to myself while i washed up.

I thought back several times over the strange dream I had had. My arms and legs were sore without reason, except from the pounding I had dreamt about.

Was it possible to be fucked so hard in a dream that you actually felt like you had been in reality when you awoke? I could remember being extremely horny the night before, but the way I remembered it didn't make sense. I thought I had just gone to my room and went to bed. With the way I was aching, apparently I had found a way to get laid after all.

Somewhere along the way of getting ready, I remembered the voice and the last few words it had said to me.

So when the ceremony started, my eyes looked closely at each one of the guys that stepped up to join us while we waited for the bride. I couldn't understand why exactly any one of them would own a Death Eater mask or even do what they had done to me.

As incredible as it had been, it had been frightening and I was definitely going to be sore for a couple days after that. Even as I stood there, I could feel my legs quivering. One by one, I looked closely at each of the groomsmen and tried to decide the likelihood of it being one of them. But everyone of them was a fellow D.A. member and I couldn't imagine it being one of them.

So I peered around the rest of the room, almost expecting to be able to identify him if I saw him. That was obviously never going to work. Instead, I wondered if there was a spell I could possibly use to reveal him to me. My wand was currently stashed up my sleeve just in case. No way was I gonna allow myself to be captured like that again.

I had to put it out of my mind during the ceremony of the wedding. I didn't want to miss the show. Besides, I had a new appreciation for being here. I could have so easily missed it and I had certainly complained enough about it. But now that I was here, i realized there wasn't anywhere else I'd rather be.

I kept my eyes open the rest of the day, always curious about each guy I saw. But eventually I had to give it up. I had nothing to base my search on other than what he had told me. He would be at this wedding too, and if I was smart enough to figure it out, I would realize who it had been.

Well, it seemed I wasn't smart enough to figure it out because I had no idea.

The day had come full circle in almost the same pattern it had the day before because here I was again. Sitting by myself, watching everyone from the sidelines like they were some kind of show. Not that i really minded this time around.

I had been satisfied last night in a way I never knew possible and my body could still feel the resonating aftershock.

Maybe that was the alcohol again. I moved the glass around on the table, losing myself in a trail of thoughts. As I looked at the glass, I started to wonder something.

 _Could it possibly be?_

I felt absurd thinking it through, but as I looked at the bottle of firewhiskey in front of me, I started to think even harder about it. I couldn't be sure if I was right, but right then I was only focused on something I had just noticed. This wasn't the same kind of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey I was used to. It was some kind of knock off and that might have been nothing. I was just caught up in a wild thought and I was following it to see where it lead.

I picked up the bottle and decided to take it back to the table I had found it.

It was just a typical table of drinks and glasses just like the one i had been drinking from. Without really knowing what I was looking for, I set down the bottle and looked around. There was a lot going on around me that I hadn't paid much attention to. I wasn't interested in the dancing that everyone was enjoying and the music was alright. But what I hadn't been looking at was the staff of busy caterers.

I decided to get out of their way and sat down at the nearly empty bar with my glass in hand. It was there that I noticed something else that caught my eye.

Behind the bar, I watched several glasses lower themselves into a sink full of soapy water and clean themselves. There were alot of glasses of various shapes and sizes piling up and I could tell magic was the only way they could keep up. What stood out to me was the way they moved down the line to the next station where I saw a wizard tapping each one of the glasses with his wand. With each tap, the remaining water would evaporate and leave behind a sparkling clean glass.

I watched this wizard do this again and again, steadily emptying my own glass. I looked at him closely and tried to picture him dominating me the way I had been last night. I had no idea of knowing what he looked like, but I had one thing to go on.

Frozen in my mind was the reflection of him behind me in the mirror. I wanted to forget that had ever happened but what I learned from that was he stood several inches taller than me.

It was enough to rule out the dish boy i was watching. Each time his wand landed on a glass, i could imagine it landing on my back instead and spreading its warmth into me rather than just a bunch of wet dishes.

Just thinking of it made my back tingle.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a wizard in dark robes seat himself beside me.

"Not him. Keep looking."

As soon as he said those words, my mouth fell open and I turned to look at him. It was no surprise to me when I saw the seat beside me was empty. He was gone.

Or, more likely, he had never been there to begin with. I had almost forgotten. Legilimency.

I turned around and searched for some other clue without knowing what it might possibly be. I felt a bit of excitement in my veins though. If he was able to put an image like that in my mind and speak to me, he was here after all. Apparently, he wanted me to find him too.

That was good because I wanted to find him as well. As soon as I did I was going to either use every curse I knew on him or. . . or. . . Or what?

I hadn't thought that far ahead yet actually. This guy had put me through some pretty intense psychological torture and then forced himself on me. Why did he want me to find him?

Well, he wasn't making it easy, or maybe I just wasn't very good at this.

 _What else is there to go on?_

The only other place I had gone last night was the ladies room. So, even though I had no idea what I could learn from it, I got up and walked that way. He was watching me right now and I knew he was just waiting to see what I would do.

 _Why me?_

I wondered as I crossed the room, bumping into a few people by mistake. I know I hadn't had as much to drink as I had last night, but I could feel it affecting me more than I had thought it would. The amatuer mistake of drinking on an empty stomach I figured.

Faces swam around me as my vision started to blur, but I fought against it. I turned my wrist in the same well practiced motion I had done so many times before that dropped my wand out of my sleeve and into my hand.

There was no way I was going to let last night repeat itself, so even though I didn't expect to find anything in there, I kept my wand ready just in case.

When I pushed the door open and stepped inside, I noticed right away that I had indeed been right about this room. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it. Just a typical restroom, one that had a very sinister feel to it for me.

I wanted to try and understand last night so I made a very scary decision. I walked up to the sink I had stood in front of last night and looked at myself in the mirror.

Just standing here, I could feel my heartbeat quicken. It was thudding against my chest and it became unbearably stifling. My eyes barely focused on the mirror, never leaving the spot I had seen him behind me.

I guess I was expecting something to happen while I stood there looking at myself. Nothing did though, all I really learned was that I could never use this restroom again.

I was about to walk away and look elsewhere, but at the very last second before I did, I spotted something. It wasn't anything big, in fact it was super tiny. In the mirror it looked like it was just a small black spot, but I noticed that it moved at the same time I did. Spots didn't move, not even in the magical world.

I turned around to face the wall and approached it. I couldn't make it out very well at first, but once I got close enough, I could make out small letters. Very small letters. It was written in crude letters and it didn't look like any kind of ink I had ever seen. As I looked at the four words on that wall, I watched them begin to disappear. The letters vanished one by one like the were being un-written in reverse order of how they were drawn there. Watching it, i thought It kind of looked like a snake slithering across the wall.

I had just enough time to read the message before it was completely gone. The problem was, it wasn't exactly what I was hoping it would be.

 **the Chase is on.**

I felt frustrated reading it. What the hell was that supposed to mean? If it was supposed to mean anything, it was lost on me. Even if I hadn't been slightly drunk, it wouldn't have had any meaning to me. I had had it, so i stormed out of the bathroom, no longer interested in being in there.

 _What's the matter Katie? When I knew you, you were very good at chasing. What happened?_

The voice I was all too familiar with broke into my mind and spoke to me right as I walked out. Almost everyone was still dancing with their partners, it was a slow number now and I'm spotted several of them kissing each other. I ignored that and kept looking around, expecting to see. . . something else. Anything else really.

It was like he knew though and i had to put my hand on the wall to steady myself when a memory of last night came bursting in my head. Pulled forward from my thoughts so amazingly clear, I could almost feel everything again.

I saw myself blindfolded, my hair was a mess but so was I. My skin had a sheen of sweat and my face was a bright red. I was moaning, but then the vision blurred and it felt like someone had just kissed me.

My mouth moistened at the sensation. It took me a second to realize I hadn't remembered that, that was his memory. I had just seen myself from his point of view. It was pretty freaky, but I was beginning to realize that I liked freaky.

The chase was definitely on, I just wished I knew who I was chasing. I felt like I was a Seeker, searching around for an impossibly small and fast Snitch. All I was getting was small teasing glimpses, just enough to stay on the trail it. I was never fast enough to ever actually catch it though.

I think that was what did it for me. Just a tiny thought like that helped me finally see what i was looking for and figure it out.

I wasn't a Seeker. I was a Chaser. I laughed, thinking about the message that had been left for me and realizing what an obvious clue it was now.

My amusement was short lived however. Once I got over laughing at myself for not seeing it right away, I realised it didn't actually lead anywhere.

I was so frustrated that if I had had something in my hand to throw, i would have. I hadn't thought of my Quidditch days in awhile but I guess that's why I suddenly was now. Wanting to throw something just made me remember all the times I had thrown that red ball around during practise and during games.

 _Where's a Quaffle when you need one?_

I thought feeling rather bitter. Instead of getting closer to figuring this out, I felt like I was getting farther away.

 _Oh, I wouldn't say that. You're much closer than you think Katie. I'd say one more look around should do the trick._

His probing into my mind was beginning to piss me off. Why exactly did he feel the freedom to break into my thoughts at anytime he wanted, like that was an acceptable thing to do. I was beginning to feel like I wanted to find another drink more than to find this guy. But i couldn't just ignore him after he said that. Was I really so close?

 _One more look around, huh?_

I took a deep breath and did just that. Without knowing what to expect or what I was looking for, I peered carefully around. I had no idea what I would find, but I trusted that I would recognize it when I saw it.

I needed something Chaser related. Maybe another Quidditch position. If this guy was trying to be clever and use this as some way of saying he was a Keeper, I was gonna jinx him like I had never jinxed someone before.

I didn't see anything right away. It wasn't exactly jumping around in blinking in bright lights. But something did catch my eye. I never would have recognized it for what it was if I hadn't been thinking about it.

 _You said you needed one, yes?_

The voice slipped through my mind like a whisper at exactly the same time I recognized the Quaffle. It wasn't the Quaffle as I had known if though. This one wasn't scarlet, it was brown and it had a handle on it.

I was no expert on the history of Quidditch, that was something Ginny was more suited to. But I did recall something about early versions of the ball when Quidditch was still a new sport.

The picture was drawn so crudely it looked like the handle was actually wings. At a glance, I thought it was a discolored Snitch.

I'm not sure what the name on if said because it was also very crudely drawn. The letters or symbols or whatever they were was drawn to look like a long snake curling around and slithering into shapes I wasn't sure it even possibly could.

The only place a logo that bad could ever exist was somewhere no one ever cared to look at and I could think of one place I had seen it.

It felt like it had been forever since I had done it, but I smiled then. I felt like I was at the end of this trail of breadcrumbs. I had no idea what, or who, I was gonna find at the end of it, but I just knew I was almost there.

I walked back to the table where I had left my bottle of firewhiskey and picked it back up. Just as I knew it would be, the logo on the bottle was exactly the same image of a snake and a Quaffle.

I didn't even have to think about where to go next. I just knew. I knew where I would find him, even though I still had no idea who he was. The only thing this made me think of was Slytherin Chasers and I had known plenty of those throughout my years at Hogwarts. Instead of just grabbing one empty glass, I picked up two.

So, completely ready for a drink and ready to out an end to this mystery, I returned to my empty table where I started this story but, just like I knew it would be, it was no longer empty. There was a man sitting there. He had no mask on or made any attempt to hide his identity. He looked incredibly amused, watching me approach.

I recognized him, but it took me several moments to recall the name. I hadn't seen him or heard of him since my fourth year at Hogwarts. Back then, he hadn't been just a Chaser for Slytherin, he had been the team captain.

He was older now and had grown into those trollish features I remembered. His black hair and grey eyes were somehow exactly what I wanted them to be.

As soon as I sat down and poured healthy amounts of firewhiskey into each glasses, he leaned toward me and smiled. I leaned toward him and smiled back.

"Ten points to Gryffindor." Marcus Flint laughed, and I couldn't fight back my own laughter either.

His fingers laced through my own and gripped my hand in a very comforting squeeze. I didn't resist it, I liked it. But I had to ask something.

"When did you learn Legilimency?"

I felt his thumb caressing my fingers and watched him take a drink from his glass.

"You learn things after school. Things you never knew you were good at until you open the right door. You don't always find that door at school."

"Did you practise that one in the mirror" I scoffed.

"What about this? What the hell is this?" I pointed at the image in the bottle.

Marcus didn't look phased at all. He didn't even look away from me when I pointed. I saw his tongue slither out and wet his lips before he spoke.

"I learned more than just Legilimency behind that door."

That was all he had to say about it. My mouth hung open for a second, waiting for him to go on. But he didn't. Instead, he did something else that I wanted him to do more.

His other hand went behind my head and pulled me closer to him. Before I knew it, he and I were kissing and his tongue was almost down my throat again.

I melted. I felt completely elated by his lips against mine and every bit of his skin that I felt. I was frustrated and pissed and exhausted and drunk. But I had never been so horny.

We didn't stick around to see the rest of the wedding. I would have to apologise to Angelina for that later. But as soon as my hands started pulling at his clothes, we decided to leave. We left our drinks behind, completely forgotten. I led him back to my bed for the night, there was no way I was gonna follow him again. The rest of that night was a hazy, sweaty, lust filled experience.

I don't know how many times we fucked or how many times he made me cum, but it was a lot.

So here I am now. I never believed I could like a Slytherin so much and I never expected to have this kind of a story to tell. I'm just a surprised by it all as you are. Weirder things have happened I suppose. I don't know what you would call this, this thing between us. But I don't care about that. I'm tired, and lying here in his arms is exactly where I want to be right now. I'll leave it at that and worry about it tomorrow when I wake up.

Good Night


End file.
